Couldn't Be Happier
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: One-shot! Katie is about to get married to the love of her life, but before she walks down the aisle she and Kendall have a sweet moment. Not that great of a summary, but please read&review! :


"Okay, almost done!" Camille squealed, a giant smile on her face. She played around with the bride's hair a few seconds longer before standing back and inspecting her work. "There, you're all set."

Katie stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her breath being taken away. She was never one for self-flattery, but she couldn't deny that she looked absolutely amazing.

Her brown hair was up halfway, with loose strands around her face. The dress was sleeveless, showing off her perfectly tan skin. It was lined with white pearls and hugged her body all the way until her waist, where it flowed out around her legs. It was traditional and had character, yet simple. Just like Katie.

She smiled, biting her lower lip. "Camille, it looks marvelous." She then turned and hugged her maid-of-honor. "Thank you so much."

Camille hugged back and said, "It's my pleasure." Katie smiled just when Jo came in, her face lighting up at Katie.

"Wow, Katie you look…magical!" Jo chuckled, hugging the bride. Katie just laughed and said a quick "Thanks" right when her mother came in.

Mrs. Knight took one look at her and brought a hand up to her face, smiling at her daughter. She then came over and hugged Katie, who was already getting tired of all the hugging, and pulled away, but kept her at arm's length.

"Katherine Jennifer Knight, you look absolutely beautiful." Her mom said through watery eyes.

Katie smiled up at her mother. "You really think so?"

Mrs. Knight nodded and said, "I know I should wait to say the important things for the reception toasts, but I want you to know something before you walk down that aisle and into your future."

Katie smiled and her mom continued, "I am so proud of everything you are. You're smart, caring, intelligent, gorgeous, you have a wonderful heart and you are everything I could ask for in a daughter. I love you, and I hope you never doubt yourself."

After all that, Katie finally lost it and hugged her mother tightly. She knew everything was going to change after this day, but one thing she always knew for sure; she could always count on her family for anything.

After a few minutes of final prepping and exchanging funny stories at the Palm Woods, there was a knock on the door. Katie watched as Kendall came in, wearing a black tux. She automatically smiled at the sight, bringing her hands up to her mouth to stifle the chuckling.

He smiled as well and held his arms up, motioning to the tux. The rest of the girls laughed as well as Jo came over and pecked his cheek.

"Wow, Kendall I didn't know you even knew what a tuxedo was!" Katie smiled, walking over to her brother.

"Believe it or not, I do." He chuckled.

"Yes, but he finds out only _after _our wedding when he wore that ridiculous white suit!" Jo smiled, her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Hey, that suit was awesome!" Kendall defended, causing Katie to laugh. "But today's not about me, it's about this punk of a little sister."

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed his arm playfully, him smiling. Meanwhile Camille, Jo and Mrs. Knight exchanged glances before exiting the room, giving the two siblings a few moments alone.

Kendall looked at Katie, sighing. She watched him and asked, "What?"

"Katie, when did I say you could grow up and get married?" Kendall said, making her smile.

"When you found out I'm marrying one of your best friends!" Katie reminded him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I think you need to go back to…school. Elementary school." Kendall stated. Katie chuckled and came closer to him.

"Kendall, like it or not I'm all grown up. Today's my wedding day and by the end of it I plan to be married with a husband!" She laughed. Then her face turned more serious. "Please be happy for me."

Finally his eyes met hers and he smiled, "Katie, of course I'm happy for you. You're my baby sister and I love you with all of my heart!" She smiled again and he said, "I just hope you're ready for this. And he better not hurt you after this!" Kendall was referring to the groom.

Katie laughed. "He'll take care of me, because I know he loves me. Just like I love him." Katie said, her eyes sparkling.

Kendall just looked at her. "I can tell he makes you happy."

She nodded and smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "He does."

He smiled once more and then bent his arm, holding it out to her. "Well in that case, let's go and start your future!"

She looked at him and took his arm, her hand quivering slightly. They then walked down the hallway to stand right outside two ginormous oak doors, waiting for Katie's signal.

"Dad would be proud of you." Kendall said, staring at the doors in front of them.

She smiled, also staring straight ahead. "I hope so." He turned his head and said, "Just like _I'm_ proud of you."

She smiled brighter and squeezed his arm, no need for words. They were then quiet for the next few seconds, just waiting. Katie could hear the people on the other side of the doors, where her family, friends and husband-to-be were waiting for her to come out.

Her hand was still quivering on Kendall's arm, and he definitely noticed. "Are you nervous?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She shook her head slightly and smiled confidently. "No, just excited."

Just then the music began to play, and Katie felt her heart speed up. Kendall smiled and said, "Then it's show time, baby sis."

She swallowed and the doors opened, revealing the many faces of family and friends. Katie and Kendall began walking down the aisle as the music played. She smiled at a few people who were seated, but when her eyes landed on the groom she couldn't tear her eyes away.

They locked eyes, and it seemed as if it were only the two of them in the entire world. Katie smiled lovingly at him just as she and Kendall came to the end of the aisle.

Katie looked at her brother one last time, her mind being flooded with memories from the past. Before Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos got discovered by Gustavo, but mostly at the Palm Woods. She had been so young at the time, and little did she know her future husband was always right there with her.

But none of that mattered right now. She was about to start her future with the love of her life, and she had never felt as happy in her whole life.

Kendall smiled at his sister and planted a kiss on her forehead, finally letting go of her hand. She then walked up to where her fiancé and the priest stood, ready to begin her future and to soon become Mrs. James Diamond.

And Kendall couldn't be happier.

**Okay, this totally came to me randomly! Haha Well, I guess not **_**entirely**_** randomly, because my older sister's friend is getting married and it got me thinking…why not? :P**

**And yes, if any of you have read my other BTR stories, I'm a hug JATIE shipper! (Of course they're all of age in this!) I thought she'd be like 20, making him 26. That's not too old, right?**

**If you don't support Jatie, just forget that. I really only wrote this to show the close bond Katie and Kendall share. It reminds me a lot of me and my brother! :3**

**Please please please read&review! I always love to know what you think! :D**


End file.
